


Pocky Game [ONE SHOT - DESTIEL]

by ArianaGomez94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Confused Jack Kline, Cute Jack Kline, Destiel Day, Destiel Week, M/M, Sabriel Week, Supernatural Elements, Winchester - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianaGomez94/pseuds/ArianaGomez94
Summary: Un dulce chino, un reto y ¿descontrol de hormonas?Todo puede pasar por "llamar la atención"





	Pocky Game [ONE SHOT - DESTIEL]

.- ¡Dean! ¡Dean!

.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre, Sammy?

.- ¡Ven a ver esto!

El menor de los hermanis permaneció en su lugar unos segundos, esperando a que su hermano le prestará atención. Miró de reojo a Castiel, Gabriel, Dean y Jack, que parecían estar ignorándolo olímpicamente. Hizo una mueca.

.- Justo hoy que no tenemos ninguna cacería, tienden a perder el tiempo en ver esa asquerosa película berreta de Netflix - miró con desprecio al gran televisor que tiene hipnotizado al tv plasma, sintonizando "El Stand de los Besos"

.- ¡Como sea! - refunfuño y sacó una cajita de unos dulces llamado Pocky. - Compre esto para ustedes. - comentó molestó, tirando los dulces sobre la cabeza de Sam, abandonando la sala.

El pelicorto se sobresalto ante el golpe y cuarteto desvió sus atenciones, mirando confundidos la situación.

.- ¡Qué romántico! - chilló Gabriel al ver de qué se trata y dirigió sus ojos en Sam - ¿Acaso harás esto con tu novio...? - refuto con picardía

.- Ehh... P-Pues... Sí. - murmuró tímido

.- ¡Qué ternura! - exclamo el arcángel, levantándose rápidamente y dándole un breve beso en los labios del menor de los cazadores.

.- ¿Hacer qué? - el pelicorto inclinó la cabeza, sin entender.

.- ¿Eh? ¿Tú no conoces el juego, Dean? - el ojiverde negó con la cabeza. - ¡Es un juego para las parejas!

.- ¿Parejas? - pregunto Jack, ladeando su cabeza confundido.

.- Bueno, no necesariamente - rio Sam- En fin. El juego es simple. Dos personas deben comer un pocky, cada quien por su lado. - Dean enrojeció - Jeje... Ya sabes cuál es la función del juego, ¿a que sí? - alzó las cejas con picardía.

.- No es la gran cosa...- Miró de reojo a cierto ángel, quien alzó una ceja.

.- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Dean?! ¡Lo entenderías si te gustara alguien...!

.- ¡¿Y tú qué sabes...-?! - calló abruptamente y se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Los muchachos estaban boquiabiertos mirándolo

.- Uh...-

.- ¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH! Gritaron todas al unísono.

.- ¡Así que TE GUSTA ALGUIEN!

.- Vamos, chicos...-

.- ¡DINOS AHORA!

.- ¡Podrías jugar con ella este juego! - dijo Gabriel y extendió la cajita.

El rostro de Dean se tiñó por completo de rojo.

.- ¡¿E-Es-ESTÁN LOCOS?! ¡Él jamás estaría dispuesto a...! - su voz se apagó nuevamente. Había dicho demasiado.

.- ¿Por qué?

.- ¡AGH! ¡NO LO HARÉ, Y PUNTO! - se apartó y salió corriendo del salón, furioso

Los amigos de Dean le habían seguido con la mirada hasta que había desaparecido.

.- ¿A Dean le gusta alguien? - pregunto Jack inclinó la cabeza.

.- Eres muy inocente y eso que eres hijo del mismo diablo - contestó Sam. Claro que él lo sabía, pero jamás traicionaría a su hermano como para gritarlo.

Castiel permaneció en silencio. Debería sentirse feliz que su amigo le gustara alguien, pero le intrigaba las bajas expectativas que poseía el por el personaje incógnito. Dean era muy bonito, cualquiera caería a sus pies.

Se encogió de hombros, tratando de quitarse el extraño disgusto que el cazador estaba enamorado de alguien.

///Horas después///

.- Grandioso. - bufo

.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Dean?

.- No hay comida. - suspiró - No tuve tiempo de ir al hipermarket y ya debe estar cerrado.

Sam hizo una mueca, pero después comenzó a pensar - Pues, entonces, ten. - Le extendió la cajita de Pocky. Dean frunció el ceño.

.- Sammy...

.- ¡No me malentiendas! - rio nervioso ante la mirada molesta de su hermano - Lamento lo de antes, es que odio que seas tan cerrado pero tenlos - insistió al posar la cajita en la mano de él. - Después de todo, la idea es que sean comidos. - Bromeó con una sonrisa. Dean le imitó. - Así no tendrás hambre.

.- Mmmm gracias, hermano. - él  
asintió y salió del salón.

Dean suspiró y se encaminó al tejado con el paquete del dulce en su bolsillo. Bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Allí, estaban sus amigos. Miró con odio el maldito aparato por el que lo habían estado ignorando todo el maldito día.

A él no le importaba, realmente. Que sus amigos hagan lo que quisieran... Pero cuando Castiel se pone en plan de adolescentes con ellos, de verdad le frustraba no poder compartir con él. Pero, ¿qué esperaba? Después de todo, no compartían los mismos intereses. Ese pensamiento le hizo deprimirse más.

.- ¡Oh, Dean! ¡Al fin apareces! ¿Qué trajiste de comer para compartir? - pregunto Jack.

Se cruzó de brazos. - No hay nada.

Dean iba a decir que tenía la cajita de Pocky, pero decidió negar con la cabeza. Terminaría ocurriendo algo vergonzoso.

.- ¡Dijiste que...!

.- Cierra la boca o despierto del vacío a tu padre - Le amenazó con una mirada asesina.

El Arcángel carraspeo ante el aprieto - Será mejor que compremos algo nosotros.

.- Sí... Antes de que sea tarde y no tengamos con que cenar - ambos se pusieron de pie y salieron corriendo de allí, dejando a Dean y Castiel solos.

El ángel se había quedado ensimismado con la pelicula "A todos los chicos que escribi", pero no por eso no había prestado atención a la conversación. Escuchó un sonoro suspiro por parte del ojiverde que se había sentado a su lado. Notó que estaba un poco molesto, no comprendía el por qué, pero pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo así. Dean no es de abrirse de sentimientos y mucho menos si es algo que no tiene relevancia.

.- Creí que no tenías comida.- comentó Cas al escuchar algo que abría

.- Me lo dio Sammy, para que no me diera tanta hambre. - lo miró, aunque no pudo encontrarse con los ojos de él, pues los tenía pegados en la película. - ¿Tienes hambre, Cas?

Castiel pestañeó. - Dean, soy un ángel. No es necesario. - Contestó tranquilamente.

.- ¿Y...? - sacó el famoso dulce. Lo observó detenidamente. Era una varillita cubierta de chocolate. - ¿No piensas en probarlo? Se ve muy delicioso

.- Si tu lo dices... - murmuró.

Dean lo contempló cuando se llevó el Pocky a su boca. Lo mantuvo allí, con sus labios apresándole, mirando curiosamente como Castiel fruncía levemente el ceño, señal de estar realmente concentrado en esa pelicula adolescente.

.- Dean - inclinó levemente su rostro a su dirección, pero no apartó sus ojos del aparato. - ¿Te importaría compartir uno conmigo?

.- ¿Eh?

Dean no reaccionó.

Sabía que Castiel no lo había dicho de esa forma. Es más, podría jurar que él ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba comiendo.

Pero...

"Dos personas deben comer un pocky, cada quien por su lado."

Miró a Castiel, quien aún tenía su rostro girado hacia el, pero aun mirando la pelicula. Tenía los labios levemente separados, esperando a que él le diese algo.

Observarlo así, hizo que la garganta se le secara. Miró de reojo la caja.

Pocky Game.

Sintió como la punta del dulce se comenzaba a derretir levemente con el contacto de su lengua.

Pocky Game.

.- Lamento pedirte esto, Dean. - comentó, sin notar la petrificada expresión de su amigo - No me he lavado las manos.

Pocky Game.

Y finalmente las piezas encajaron en su mente.

¡Clic!

Todo su rostro enrojeció, su corazón parecía estar a punto de explotar cuando esa idea tan indecorosa se le había pasado por la mente. Su rostro se sintió levemente húmedo, tal vez por el sudor que se le había formado de los nervios y la vergüenza. Llegó a casi atragantarse con su saliva y el dulzón del chocolate que seguía derritiéndose en su boca.

¡NO! ¡No iba a... jugar eso! Pero sus hormonas le incitaban. Además...¡¿Por qué diablos Cas tenía la boca entreabierta, esperando?! ¡Un angel que tuvo la oportunidad de llevar una vida humana! ¡Y tenía hormonas! ¡Tenía deseos propios!

Como por ejemplo...-

Pocky Game

. . .

Lo miró fijamente al apretar con fuerza entre sus labios el maldito dulce que le impulsaba hacer... Lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al comenzar a acercarse. No sabía si era el calor que él desprendía o el de ella que sentía que estaba todo su rostro en llamas. Pero no se atrevió a abrir sus orbes azules.

NO.

Se estremeció levemente cuando lo sintió morder el otro extremo de la maldita dulce varilla.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Sentía que iba a morir! ¡Nadie podía tener el rostro tan caliente como él! ¡Eso no era normal!

. . .

Sea lo que Dean le dio, era levemente duro y crujiente, o al menos eso opinó al probar el extraño dulce ¿Qué diablos se supone que era eso?

Trató de morder un poco más, pero notó que el condenado dulce estaba rígido como una rama de un árbol. Frunció el ceño para desviar la mirada finalmente del y miró al cazador.

"¿Eh?"

Contempló el rostro sonrojado de su amigo, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, mordiendo el otro extremo del dulce...

Que estaba mordiendo él.

"¡¿EH?!"

Sus dedos se aflojaron, los pensamientos de la película habían desaparecido.

Miró de reojo la caja que estaba al lado de su amigo.

Pocky.

Oh, Dios...

.

.

.

¡POR CHUCK!

Se estremeció al sentirla dar un mordisco. ¡Mierda, iba hacia él! Sabía lo que pasaría. Por reflejo, él también dio una mordida, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo ¡Que Billie lo venga a buscar! Sus mejillas se calentaron. Sintió las palmas de sus manos humedecerse y sus pulgares se resbalaban de los botones que ahora ignoraba por completo.

Lo único que su mente ocupaba era la agitada respiración que tomaba su amigo por la nariz, su rostro ruborizado, su cuerpo temblando y sus labios...

Sus labios mordiendo lentamente el condenado palito ese. Parecía casi una tortura. Pero su cabeza no dejaba de trabajar, haciéndose millones de preguntas ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Por qué con él? ¿No debería estar haciendo esto con el tipejo desgraciado que le gustab...-?

. 

. 

.

Oh.

.

. 

.

Su mirada se suavizó al sentir una extraña felicidad recorrer sus entrañas.Tal vez sería muy interesante jugar eso con Dean.  
El dulce se fue acabando tanto como la distancia entre ellos. Escuchaba la acalorada respiración de Dean contra su rostro, causándole cosquillas. Pero no se detuvo. Pudo jurar oír los latidos del corazón del ojiverde ¿O fueron los suyos? Era probable, sentía un martilleo contra sus oídos.

O tal vez oía ambos. Su mano derecha se posó cerca del cuello de Dean, atrayéndola hacia él, ansioso. El se retorció un poco.

Tan solo un poco más...

FIN DEL JUEGO

¡Crack!

La desgraciada varillita se rompió cuando ambos pegaron un brinco al oír la música de los créditos finales del...

¡EL PUTO TELEVISOR!

Por primera vez en su vida, Dean odió una película, aunque ya de por si es malisima pero al menos los protagonistas tenían más suerte que ellos en el amor...

. . .

Ambos se miraron, perplejos de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

.- U-Uh..-

.- ¡Muchachos! - Gabriel abrió la puerta y se acercó a ellos, seguido de Jack que cargaba la comida. - Les trajimos algo de comer... - Se calló al ver ambos rostros - ... ¿Qué mosca les picó? ¿O acaso comieron algo picante que andan así?

Ambos chicos se sentaron al lado del pelilargo, que seguía en silencio, analizando lo sucedido.

.- ¿Ah? - agarró el control remoto - ¿Te aburrió? ¿Por qué?

El mayor de los Winchester reaccionó y aclaró su garganta. - Ya lo he visto, sólo que me había dormido en la mitad de la película.

.- ¡¿De verdad?! - alzó una ceja y presionó Play - Qué mal, creí que te gustaría.

Jack solo siguió observando en silencio, hasta que se rió y comenzó a comer su golosina favorita.

Castiel negó con la cabeza, y silenciosamente, tomó la mano de su amigo, provocando un respingo.

.- He encontrado un juego más interesante. - comentó al aire, sin mirarlo.

Dean sintió un vuelco en su corazón, pero después sonrió ¡Oh, bendito fuese ese juego! Vio a Castiel sonreír con picardía, mientras que Dean tomó la cajita y la guardaba en su bolsillo. El cazador volvió a sentir fuego en su rostro. Supuso que este día saldría con Castiel para probar cosas más interesantes.

Como lo ocurrido minutos atrás.


End file.
